The present invention relates to golf bags, and more specifically to a club rack and golf bag arrangement in which the upper part of the golf bag can be expanded for easy loading/unloading of golf clubs.
A regular golf bag, as shown in FIG. 1, is generally equipped with a club rack within its top cuff for holding golf clubs inside the bag in a good order. Because the top cuff of the golf bag is not expansible, it is inconvenient to insert golf clubs into, or removed golf clubs from the club rack inside the golf bag.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a club rack and golf bag arrangement in which the golf bag can be pulled to expand its upper part for easy loading/unloading of golf clubs. According to the preferred embodiment of the present invention, the club rack and golf bag arrangement comprises a golf bag, which has expansible peripheral wall portions provided at two opposite sides, a fixed club rack fixedly fastened to the inside of the top cuff of the golf bag, a movable club rack pivoted to the fixed club rack a control bar coupled to a bracket inside the movable club rack and Pulled by hand to move the movable club rack between a closed position and an extended position.